


[希桥]雨

by radish10



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radish10/pseuds/radish10
Summary: BY 狐狸老师 本人代发情侣同居 惩罚束缚play体型差好嗑 无逻辑OOC





	[希桥]雨

【1】

外面的落雨声未免有点太大了。

程剑桥忍不住分神侧头去想望一望窗外的雨势，最近几天手机经常会跳出几条强降雨的消息，只是没想到来的这么快且急。当初为了隔音效果连房间的窗帘都选的过于厚重，遮挡住了傍晚的最后一点光亮，连急骤的暴雨天都隔的朦胧模糊。

连室内的空气里都混杂着潮湿冰冷的雾气，湿漉漉的惹得他忍不住皱了皱鼻子。不知道是不是心理原因作祟，他这个姿势扭着头总觉得后颈负担过重。百无聊赖的盯了一会儿暗灰色的窗帘上细小的花纹，放空的眼神兜兜转转又绕回浴室。磨砂的玻璃里模糊的人影被水蒸气稀释了大半。这时候他看着门缝里溅出的一点水渍，又觉得是门后落到皮肤上滑进水管里的声音更清晰了。

他这个姿势多少有点难受，喉腔里发出点几不可闻的抗议声。手腕被束缚到身后使得他的肩膀和脖颈一阵阵酸胀的隐痛，只能勉力靠在床头去减轻脊柱的负担。连腿间传来的震感也是刚好介于瘙痒和难受的边缘，不会太强烈又难以无视。程剑桥不自觉拿大腿内侧夹紧绵软的T恤下摆摩擦，企图减轻那点不适的黏湿。

但是最难受的还是口腔，算不上柔软的胶球强行顶开上下颚，皮质束缚带从颧骨下绕到耳后，虽说体贴的打了一个略松的活结也无济于事。刚开始还能努力的活动软腭吞咽一点唾液，没多久舌面被压住越外加下颌过负荷的撑开使得过量分泌的涎液顺着嘴角和下巴缓缓滑下去。从感受到胸前布料被一点点濡湿后他干脆放弃挣扎，专心的去啃磨着胶球泄愤。

太被动了。程剑桥不自觉的后悔起来。

这个Cool的！一个月前程剑桥看到最新一张刷到他首页的照片时忍不住点开大图赞叹，冲着姑娘束缚带下勒出的圆润胸脯吹了个口哨，伸出手肘去戳旁边同样抱着手机不撒手的陈君豪。要不要玩束缚play？他拿好奇又雀跃的眼神亮晶晶的盯着对方。陈君豪草草撇了他递过来的手机图片看了一眼，随口答了句你开心就好。

兴致勃勃的提议者买好道具后自顾自的定好使用规则：什么时候谁先吃醋就能先给对方用上，时间地点不限。游戏参与者正在打最后一关的终极boss，被压背上询问时敷衍的侧头亲了他一口表示附议。

今年的行程排的程剑桥连轴转，今天这场酣畅淋漓的live后他是窜的最快的那个，踹开门快速洗完澡后把自己扔在松软的大床上。出于名为情趣和实则方便的原因，他在家总不爱穿自己的睡衣，反正随时打开柜门里面总有陈君豪各种各样叠的整整齐齐的舒服简约的大T恤，被他套在身上能直接盖到膝盖处，方便又舒适。翻出手机认真戳着屏幕，乖乖的打开粉丝群报平安和例行感激，湿漉漉的脏辫耷拉下来搞得脖颈处浸出一片水渍。

听见关门上锁声后程剑桥头也不回的主动坐直，惯性的把一头乱糟糟的湿发对着来人。这回罕见的没有感受到吹风机和手掌的温度，感受到视线后回头疑惑的抬眼看着陈君豪的眼神，对方眼睛里闪着波澜不惊的光，下一个瞬间他就立刻意会到对方沉默的询问。

要玩吗？

他有点后悔连陈君豪吃醋的点都没搞懂就草率答应游戏开始，结果把自己陷于这种地步了。

或许是房内和窗外交替重叠的混杂水声搅的他脑袋有点混沌，程剑桥盯着那扇门，想着这个时候的陈君豪不应该已经洗完澡了吗？他在等着那扇门打开。明明应该是和平时差不多的时间，却被迟钝的感官拉得格外漫长。

门开的时候涌出一大片潮湿温热的水蒸气，搞得整个小房间雾蒙蒙的。陈君豪是边擦着头发边出来的，等他走到床边时程剑桥不自觉往前挪了下上身，已经有些脱力的脑袋随着陈君豪行走的路径缓慢摆动。他确实是有些扛不住了。酸软的下颌和腿间轻微的震动，混杂着加速的心脏搏动，绵软又漫长的剥夺着他的力量。

带了点渴求和期许的眼神追逐着捕捉来人的视线。陈君豪却连点余光都没给他，径直略过他坐在了床边的工作椅上。当初为了方便创作他俩专门把工作桌放在床边，做歌做困了就翻身睡觉。

刚洗完澡后的陈君豪身上还带着点沐浴乳的香气，是他俩刚买的那款淡淡的果味儿。惯常柔软的头发也沉的塌下来，湿漉漉的刘海被直接撸到头顶露出额头。

随着电脑启动的开机声钻入耳蜗，程剑桥又眼睁睁看着他熟练的打开制作软件。第一个音节出来就按捺不住一阵失望，努力的滚动喉头发出一点讨饶的呜咽声——那前奏属于几天前谈到的陈君豪做了一多半还没做完的BEAT。

他侧头难受的拿带着水雾的眼睛去看专心做beat的制作人。大多数时间的陈君豪是一个看起来好脾气又温柔的好先生，蓬松的头发和规矩的黑框眼镜衬的他像个大学生。但他也是个固执又执着的人，认真做音乐时总会屏蔽外界躲进自己的空间里，这时候无温度的蓝色屏幕光线打在他脸上，湿漉的额头下是藏着幽光的双眼。显得他像个藏在密林深处冷静又果决的狩猎者，而他自己就是那头误入陷阱的鹿。

多蠢啊，还是自愿坠进去的。

 

【2】

陈君豪的烟瘾不算特别大，多数时间和程剑桥两人一天干掉半包。非要掰着指头算的话做beat和拍照凹造型的时候是抽的最多的，尼古丁和烟圈是属于rapper的浪漫。

这段beat他做了快一个月，总是抓不到最后结尾那点游鱼似的灵感。每次试图捕捉都只摸到挣脱后的零星鳞片。今晚的重庆潮湿又雾气笼罩，不时传来的轰隆的雷电声沉闷的和胸膛内的搏动混成共鸣。他即将抽完第三根，左手捏住滤嘴将最后一口吸进肺里后碾入烟灰缸，右手刚好敲下最后一个键盘。

他这才转过电脑椅去凑近看被搁置半个小时的程剑桥。对方看来是被折腾的蔫了耷拉着脑袋，陈君豪伸出右手托起那颗无力垂下的小巧头颅，凑过去贴着软在床头的人缓缓吐出存的那口烟，本来就水湿的双眼直接被刺激得汩出眼泪。程剑桥整个人眼神有点呆滞涣散，像是有人拿着精巧的甜品小勺子去敲开他的头颅，伸进去搅的他的大脑更加混沌。

连抬眼时的聚焦也比平时用了更长的时间，他本身脸小，下巴那处被含不住的口水淌的水亮亮的。顺着下颌弧度流下去的还有发根摇摇欲坠的水滴，混杂着搞得T恤颜色深了好几个度。

键盘敲击的声音停下来后电器震动的嗡嗡声音才稍微明显起来。一直被掩盖的衣料摩擦声也混在里面，垂眼注意到程剑桥难受的不时拿小腿软软的蹭着床单。

陈君豪忍不住捏了捏他肉乎乎又红润充血的耳垂，来回揉搓了几下才顺着耳骨去摸他脑后的绑带。口球被取下来的时候还带了一点略粘稠的唾液线，重力作用下顺着球体往下滑，胶球上还有不甚明显的一点磨出的牙印。程剑桥整个口腔还酸胀麻木着，下颌惯性的张开无法正常收紧。好不容易解开束缚急促的吸气，又被自己的口水呛到难受的咳嗽，垂软的脏辫随着胸腔起伏抖动。

俯视去看这个角度眼角红红的程剑桥显得有点可怜兮兮的，他像是要把整个肺部咳出来一样，用力到整个脸颊都红透了。陈君豪抚摸着耳后的大掌又滑到背后去轻拍着给他顺气，安抚了好一会儿对方才渐渐平缓下来。咳嗽后湿润的舌头又无力的滑出口腔，一点点粉红的舌头软在外面收不进去。陈君豪又收回借力的手，拿修长的食指和中指去捏起那点粉色，夹住那点软肉中等力度往外拉。

即使是坐在电脑椅上的陈君豪还是比坐在床上的程剑桥高了一截，修长的手指伴着不可抗拒的力度。本身垂着脑袋的程剑桥不由的抬起头扬起下巴去主动迎合，勉力直起上身去拿口腔凑近对方的手腕。不然总害怕舌根会被拉得太痛，他的颈椎已经有点超负荷了。

陈君豪左手不咸不淡的轻拽住对方舌头拉出来一小截，右手才刚从键盘上完全滑下来，他不时回头看看做完的beat，还打算在最后试一下音准收尾，伸出手去援助对方颤抖着支撑不住摇摇欲坠的腰部时低头去伸出舌头舔程剑桥的舌尖。

他刚抽完三根烟，手指的指腹上还沾有浓重的烟草味，舌头也带点苦味，但是程剑桥的舌头麻了太久，不自觉分泌出的过多唾液汇满口腔，黏膜也变得感觉迟钝。甚至是在对方第二次离开舌尖又舔过来时他才感受到一丁点苦涩。陈君豪垂着眼去看他蠕动的舌面，他本身眼睛是圆溜溜的，温柔又善意，仰视的角度去看只能捕捉到下垂的眼角，像看着温度计里的水银一格格滑落。

舔舐的那方很仔细冷静的从舌尖开始，再顺着手指的弧度到露出的一侧舌面，滑过一个突兀的指节，再越过指头伸进去从颤抖的上排尖牙到藏到内里的一点点粉红牙龈。

捏起的那点舌面因为暴露在空气里变得有点干燥，又被再一次体贴的舔到湿润，侵入者细致的将露出的一小部分舌尖和上排软肉反复舔过，最后叼着肉乎乎的上唇轻轻啃咬。可是远远不够，内里口腔完全露出却一直被冷落，最后变得干涸瘙痒，上颚和舌下一点都没被碰到。

这近乎是漫长的酷刑了。

陈君豪将程剑桥的唇珠亲吻到红润充血后才松开，更深的弯腰凑近已经瘫软的小男友面前，拿鼻尖去蹭对方湿漉漉的鼻尖，还是那副冷漠又带点温柔的表情，语气柔软：“下次乖一点？”

浆糊一团的脑袋无法及时整理出必要的信息，野性的直觉却促使程剑桥立马顺从的迎合答应了。他感觉自己的喉头滚动，却不知道含混应答了些什么，只想着可以早点拜托不适的现状好少受点苦，努力的点了好几次头对方才松开他早已酸软的舌尖。

委屈的呜咽声还哽出来，始作俑者却直起腰收回手打算回头去完成最后的beat调音。程剑桥顾不上自己脱力的身体去向对方凑过去，难以抑制的抬腰张嘴想去讨一个完整。刚刚被舔吻着外口腔撩了半天，却把软腭和舌根冷落的彻底。

他还是渴望一个真正的湿漉漉又高热的结结实实的亲吻。

 

【3】

见不管不顾凑过来的小男友快跌出床沿，陈君豪只得回头去扶住对方全然脱力的腰肢。稍微用力让对方从硬实的床头跌入柔软的怀抱。

程剑桥最近天天跑商演又瘦了好几圈，原来肉乎乎的脸颊弧度都平缓不少。掐住对方侧腰揽到腿上时不由的又拎起来掂量了一下，柔软的小男友跌进怀里也是非常甜蜜的重量。

如愿以偿被例行抱在腿上后的程剑桥埋进对方脖颈，急促又难耐的催促着：“…取一下。”声线里倒是凶狠不足委屈有余。他一双手臂被束缚在身后近乎半小时，即使缠住手腕的只是柔软的布料也无法缓解肌肉酸痛的痛苦。他都快听到自己手骨的悲鸣了。

陈君豪揉着他的腰窝去安抚着欺负过头的小男友，刚松下活结就被蓄谋已久的程剑桥搂住脖子下压着凑过去狠狠啃了一口。这一口几乎是他现在全部的力道了，虽然没能出血下巴也是一排细小的红牙印。亮晶晶的眼睛抬起瞪着他，程剑桥这人跟口腔期没过一样天天龇牙咧嘴的，看似无害犬齿却足够锐利。

泄愤完后他才松开紧紧皱起的眉头，又闭上眼去舔着陈君豪的下唇坦荡的索吻。喉咙里发出轻微的哼哼声催促，像是在暖阳下讨人去揉柔软肚皮的奶猫。

陈君豪张嘴把他那点伸出来蹭的舌尖含进去，顺着他的意去贴合着舌下去抵着舌腹逗弄。今天的程剑桥没了一来一回的力气，他又体贴的伸进对方的口腔去舔舐刚才冷落过的所有地方，右手也没忘了顺着瘫软的腰部一节节椎骨的去帮他缓解不适。程剑桥不由的更深的抱紧了对方的脖颈，更放松的袒露出自己的喉颈，这回是被顺毛后餍足的轻哼了。

下边那点磨人的震动搞得他不得痛快，程剑桥难耐贴着对方的大腿扭动着腰，柔软的大腿内侧摩擦着牛仔裤变得有点泛红。他自己刚在床上时把那个小东西蹭的又滑进去一截，好在内里不停的按揉和震动使得穴口柔软又湿润，指尖的进入变得无比顺利。陈君豪的两根手指往里不停的揉开紧贴的软肉钻进去，挖到里面找到那个小东西给他弄出来。

他专心致志地啃咬着陈君豪左锁骨那点纹身，随着手指的探入力度越来越狠，尖牙缓缓咬合进皮肤里，磨的那片直泛红。陈君豪也没介意，手指缓缓退到最后拿出来时黏腻的水声突然变大。程剑桥这才松开牙关，吞吐着湿热的喘息小小的呜咽出声，又贴上去那点啃红的皮肤舔舔当讨好。

陈君豪完全没管他把自己左边肩颈的动作，又从容的塞进去第三根手指进去，专心的去一点点撑开贴合的软肉搅动的发出点咕啾的水声。长时间露出的后腰被凉出一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩，撑不住的双腿也勉强跪着不停打颤，有力的手臂压上稳着他的腰右手掰开一侧臀肉，体内越发深入的动作打乱了程剑桥的喘息，他侧过头去拿湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭着对方结实的颈侧肌肉求饶，手指不由自主的插入陈君豪潮湿的发间，不知道是想推开还是拥抱的更用力。

见扩张到差不多后陈君豪把手指抽出来，带出来的那点湿滑的水渍被抹在腰窝处。顺手解开裤子去把早已兴奋的性器挤入泥泞的股间，埋头鸵鸟蹭的小男友这下抖的更厉害了。

“放松。”陈君豪低头只能看到抖动的脏辫下一小段挺立的鼻梁，他声音本就沙哑低沉，这种时候裹着点不匀的喘息沾的对方耳尖又红了一点。拿下巴去轻轻磨蹭对方头顶，脏辫粗粝的触感又痒又痛。例行的环节又来了，程剑桥抿着嘴仰起头，眯起眼把自己送过去，一副献祭的样子。

狩猎者满意的啃咬上对方肉乎的侧脸。每到这时候温顺的大型杂食动物会显出自己对于肉类的欲求。虽然没几个人注意，陈君豪的四颗犬齿甚至比他自己的还锐利，这点威慑感平时不怎么露出来，但每次被轻咬住脸侧同时插入总让程剑桥生出点正被吞吃入腹的错觉。

而现实是对方被他自己的体液沾湿的双手掐着他两侧的臀肉，引导着他乖顺的放松自己去吞食身下的性器，含进一截头部后揉着他再次紧绷起来的屁股。啃咬着脸颊的动作也停下来去亲他泛红湿润的眼角。程剑桥也不由的发出点舒服的咕噜声，塌软着腰顺从的一点点往下坐，直到对方全部插进去。他这会儿变得全然被欲望支配，满足和亲昵的心情占据上风。被按着腰上下动作的内里温顺服帖，软肉湿软黏腻的迎合着入侵者被撞开又贴上来。

这个姿势不会做的多激烈但进入的足够深，他感受到对方进到自己都不清楚的深处。像是开垦出一片全新的领地去抵着那块磨。对方落在眼角湿漉温柔的亲吻引导他完全放松的坦然发出声音，带着点哭腔的嗯嗯啊啊喘起来。虽然这点声音沙哑的不成样子，又被口腔里吞咽不及的唾液搞得黏糊又甜腻，自己听了都倒胃口。

挠在对方结实背脊上的手指显出程剑桥的坏癖好，他平时爱跟写不出作文而苦恼的小学生咬笔头一样去咬指头，搞的指尖秃秃的。挠在陈君豪身后没能挠出哪怕一点点抓痕，只得一点用力滑下的红印。陈君豪身上那股子沐浴乳味而闻起来总和他自己身上的不太一样，他自己的头发也没能擦干，蹭在程剑桥额头上痒得不行。

但他又足够温柔，像他平时蓬松柔软的头毛一样，陈君豪的亲昵像被太阳照射过后晶莹闪光的那点蜂蜜。他经常会羡慕的摸着陈君豪结实的背肌和肩胛的弧度，无论如何都是韧且宽阔的。

他被顶的不停颠簸，只得勉力抱着对方的脖子让自己别跌下去。明明两人的头发还湿漉漉的发冷，体内却像正在进行小型的宇宙爆炸。脊柱和骨头被抽空，血管里都被灌入熔浆，无法承载的水液从眼角汩汩流出又被轻柔的舔去。身体和神志分为两部分，清醒的自己漂浮在半空，现实的自己却甘于陷入混沌的浪漫沼泽。

皮肤滚烫脖颈却滚下凉飕飕的水珠，恍惚的幻觉里他觉得那些蜿蜒的水渍都被蒸腾成热气，又加重了他周身的热势。对方掐在他腰际的力道越来越凶狠甚至开始发痛了，他不禁下意识的发出难耐的鼻音求饶，难受的又缩回脑袋去蹭陈君豪的脖子，把自己乱糟糟又硬呼呼的脏辫往对方脖颈上尚且干燥的T恤上蹭。失去思考意识的脑子里一片轰鸣，能做的只有抱紧身侧唯一的浮木，窗外突然的电闪雷鸣雨势骤然加剧，房内低低的呻吟也像被雨声稀释掉了。一窗之隔的房内成为潮湿又黏腻的湿天里亮着篝火的洞穴。

陈君豪感受到挠在身后的手指又划上脖颈，配合的轻笑着低头张开嘴。程剑桥在高潮的时候总是会下意识的去找对方的嘴唇，湿软的舌头缠住对方粘人的很，像是要把欢愉的浪潮里那点最柔软的呼吸和最甜腻的快感渡一半给对方一样。大方又坦荡的爱意。

虽然带来的后果是他也极其爱乱咬人，陈君豪射在他体内的瞬间他自己也颤抖着没忍住把对方腹部的衣料弄得一片泥泞。伴随着喉头一阵挛缩发出几声绵长的喘息，毫不客气的给对方下唇也添了一排细小的牙印。

高潮后的程剑桥是最温顺粘人的时候，他被陈君豪抱了个满怀整个裹起来一样去蹭着对方的嘴唇。餍足的就差眯起眼睛摇尾巴。

“啊嘁！”

陈君豪给他顺着背的手一停，滑到他手臂露出的部分摸到一手湿冷。程剑桥大爷一样的坦荡抬头盯着他，湿漉漉的圆眼睛亮晶晶的，带了点不易察觉的娇气。无奈的把他又拎起来扔床头拿被子草草一裹，陈君豪认命的跑去给他拿吹风机和干衣服。

程剑桥靠在床头蹭暖乎乎的鸭绒被，看着对方走路时显出的肩胛肌和绷紧的小腿。陈君豪无论什么时候都背挺得笔直，挺拔乖巧的不像个搞嘻哈的。

旁边还开启着的电脑发出嗡嗡的震动声，被按在烟灰缸里的烟头还没熄灭，散出零星的烟气和若影若现的火星。

就好像他们的梦想一样。这个念头突然钻入程剑桥的脑子里，就像他们追逐的那条路，也总是烟雾缭绕的。

但朦胧漫天的雾气里总有星光。

END


End file.
